William Tonks
"Buckbeak was a good hippogriff. Always cleaned his feathers and he is also smart.- Ringeorge Brown" Hagrid explaining to Harry, Ron, and Hermione about Buckbeak and then saying that Lucius Malfoy said "Buckbeak is a deadly and dangerous creature who would kill yeh as soon as look at yeh." Since Hagrid over heard Ringeorge Brown say this he knew Buckbeak was good. William Gilderoy Merlin Tonks '''(1978-9012) occasionally known as '''Liam was a half-blood wizard born to Ted and Adromeda Tonks (nee Black) and the younger brother of Nymphadora Lupin (nee Tonks). He was sorted into Ravenclaw House in the year 1990. He was a beater on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. He married Ginevra Potter (nee Weasley) and had 4 children named Future Horace Slughorn II, Future Helga Hufflepuff II, Future Regulus Black IV, and Future Peter Pettigrew II. They adopted a son who was born to Harry Potter and Kaitlin Malfoy named Armand Padfoot Potter who changed his name to Armand Padfoot Potter Tonks and he is also known as Future Sirius Black IV. Later, when he was a hippogriff, he was renamed Witherwings by Padfoot and he went back into a person and went back to the place where his family lived. He beat up Draco Malfoy for offering him a Potter-Stinks badge and then Severus Snape got mad at him, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville Longbottom because Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus enjoyed it when he put a toe out of line by pushing Malfoy off a tree when he climbed up with squirrels, kicked his toes, hit him by throwing a empty thing from when Linfred the Potterer made it, and disarmed him with the spell "Stupefy". He tried to stop Draco Malfoy and his gang from cursing Harry Potter but he was held back by McGonagall and then Barty Crouch Jr disguised as Alastor Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret. In 1995, he set the Dursley family's driveway on fire with the spell that Hermione Granger casted to put Severus Snape's clothes on fire. And when his sister Tonks, Neville Longbottom, Alastor Moody, and the others went to save Harry Potter he was a hippogriff and he paid no attention to them. His sister's hair turned orange by her mood because she was a metamorphagus by saying "Don't, call me Nymphadora." to Mad-Eye Moody. She called him by holding his broomstick by saying "Witherwings!" and then he reared up and turned back to a normal person and then he joined them and went to the house where Padfoot ran away from because he disliked his family. He was still a hippogriff but he flew to that place but he didn't mind when he used his broomstick. He seen Mr and Mrs Weasley, Gred and Forge, Ron, Hermione, Padfoot, Neville, Moony, Barty Crouch Jr, Tonks, and the rest. During his execution, Hagrid had to tie him up or Dumbledore would get into trouble. Hermione said that Fudge had to see him otherwise he and The Executioner will think Hagrid set him free. When Walden went to execute him, he failed by chopping a pumpkin. He was right with the others. Scabbers bit Ron but he caught him but Padfoot bit Ron and breaking his leg by accident by dragging him through the Whomping Willow on the way to the Shrieking Shack. But Moony and Padfoot were about to kill Wormtail, Harry and William haulted them. He joined Harry, Hermione and Padfoot and they took the left while Moony, Ron and Wormtail took the right. Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Males Category:Order of Merlin recipients Category:Ravenclaws Category:Order of the Phoenix Allies Category:Beaters Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Seekers Category:9012 deaths Category:1979 births Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Half-Bloods Category:Animagus Hippogriff Category:Hogwarts students Category:Order of the Phoenix